Cena en casa de Ana
by miss crystal 04
Summary: A Ana le gustaba trabajar con los gemelos y Antonio pero a veces se sentía bien volver a casa y ver a sus hermanas pero había un 'pequeño' problema dedicado a nya nyan JC UA conexiones con otros fanfic


**Declammer: hetalia no es mío si lo fuera ya Centroamérica tendría sus representaciones**

Miss: hola chicos y chicas amantes de hetalia aquí Miss con un nuevo Fanfic cortó esta vez dedicado a alguien muy especial la primera persona en apoyarme en este fandom nya nyan JC o como yo le digo cada vez que leo sus reviews JC chan espero que te guste por cierto este fic tiene OC'S de mi historia ¿Qué pasaría si? Que es del fandom de ey ese es mi fantasma pero valga la redundancia porque tú ya lo sabes

Cena en casa de Ana

A Ana le gustaba trabajar con los gemelos y Antonio pero a veces se sentía bien volver a casa y ver a sus hermanas pero había un ''pequeño'' problema sus hermanas mayores Alice y Alina bueno mas Alina que Alice ellas querían saber de que trabajaba tanto y con quienes lo hacia porque ella NUNCA hablaba de ello a la única que le confiaba tal secreto era a su hermana y gemela mayor Cristal si era difícil diferenciarlas la única diferencia que poseían era que Cristal tenia el pelo liso y Ana lo tenia ondulado la única que no insistía mucho en aquel tema era su hermana pequeña Amy lo cual Ana agradecía de sobremanera la razón por la que ella no le decía a sus hermanas de su trabajo era que sus hermanas tendían a comportarse con fangirls locas y ella no quería mas problemas de los que ya tenia y ustedes se preguntaran ¿en que trabaja Ana? Es simple Ana es la actriz protagonista de una novela cuestione di familia (uno de mis Fanfic) en el que ella hace de la hermana menor de los gemelos y Antonio

Ana: uf y eso fue lo que pasó

Cristal: ¿entonces te toca hacer eso?

Ana: si

Cristal: ¿Qué se siente hablar catalán e italiano a la vez?

Ana: he de admitir que es difícil

Cristal: ¿los gemelos son gemelos de verdad o solo se parecen?

Ana: si son gemelos como tu y yo

Cristal: ¿Qué se siente trabajar con un español?

Ana: he de admitir que es divertido

Cristal: ¿es verdad que los gemelos tienen la misma edad que nuestras hermanas?

Ana: lamentablemente si U.U

Cristal: OH SHIT ya veo porque no le cuentas a nuestras hermanas de esto se pondrían como fangirls locas si se enteran de que trabajas con un par de gemelos atractivos

Ana: ¡¿Cómo sabes que ellos son atractivos?!

Cristal: lo intuí

Ana: ¿OK? ¿Qué hago hermana? Cada vez me presionan más para que les diga la verdad

Cristal: no sedas ellas se redirán

Ana: ojala que así sea hermana ojala que así sea

Pero no fue así porque al día siguiente sin que ni Ana ni Cristal se dieran cuenta Alina y Alice siguieron a Ana asta el set donde trabajaba

Alina: vaya vaya que sorpresa nuestra hermanita es toda una actriz

Alice: hermana ¿no crees que nos estemos pasando con esto?

Alina: tonterías mi trabajo como detective me permite resolver misterios y nuestra hermanita tenia uno muy gordo

Alice: yo sigo pensando que esto esta mal

Alina: tonterías hermanita ¡MIRA ESO!

En ese momento Ana y Feliciano hacían una escena en la cual Feliciano tenía que sonreír de manera macabra y Ana lanzar una mirada ''inocente''

Lovino: **\- alterado –** SORELLA QUE HICISTE ¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE?

Ana: refuerzos

Lovino: fra… fra… fratello ¿Por qué sonríes así?

Feliciano: no por nada

 **Mientras tanto**

Alina: ¡mira hermana son atractivos!

Alice: no son dos son tres

En ese momento hicieron el flash back en el cual Ana recordaba el secuestro de Antonio

Antonio: ¡NO SUELTENME! ¡¿QUE HACEN?!

Roderich: Sssshhh calladito se ve más bonito señorito

Arthur: nuestro jefe quiere que vengas con nosotros

 **Mientras**

Miss: ¡siguiente escena! ¡Traigan el maquillaje!

Cristal quien se encargaba del maquillaje apareció y le retoco las mejillas a su hermana la razón de porque Cristal le preguntaba esas cosas a Ana era porque ella era bastante tímida como para pregunta a alguien que no fuera su hermana

Alina: ¡hay no! Cristal esta aquí

Alice: ¿y ahora que?

Alina: ¡no se!

Cristal: ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

 **Continuara…**

Miss: PREMER FANFIC DEL 2016 quiero agradecer a nya nyan JC y a todos aquellos quienes han apoyado con mis historias que tengan un prospero año 2016 :3


End file.
